The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to anastomosis devices and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a suturing device for use in an anastomosis.
An anastomosis is the term generally used in medicine to refer to the connection of two tubular bodies, for example two blood vessels or two blood vessel sections, or two intestinal sections. They are usually applied to, although not limited to, connect tubular organs in the circulatory system such as arteries and veins; in the gastrointestinal tract such as the esophagus, the small and large intestines, and the bile duct; and in the urinary tract to connect the bladder to the urethra. One common method of connection includes manually suturing the two tubular bodies together. Other known methods include use of mechanical staples or use of a bio-compatible/bio-degradable glue to make the connection.
There are several types of anastomosis, end-to-end, end-to-side, and side-to-side. In the end-to-end anastomosis, an end of a first tubular body is connected to the end of a second tubular body thereby allowing continuity in the flow of blood or other bodily fluids through the joined tubular bodies. In the end-to-side anastomosis, an end of one tubular body is connected to an opening on a wall of a second tubular body, frequently the opening is created through a neostomy procedure where the opening may be artificially created. In the side-to-side anastomosis, a first tubular body is connected to a second tubular body through openings on the walls of both tubular bodies, the openings frequently formed through a neostomy procedure.